Prisma/Underval
Work still in development, unfinished character. Prisma Prisma is a human being who exists outside the timelines, with the mission of discovering his role in life. Despite having been created by the code of several original Undertale characters, its creator together with Gaster decided to create his own material, giving the character its own personality outside of others. Character profile Prisma is an apparently male being whose origin is unknown by him. This exists only in order to discover your role in life, based on all the adventures you have on your own. To all this, one could say that he has free will thanks to the fact that his creator gave his own soul to Prism, giving him the ability to make his own life. He does not live in any place or specific A.U, he spends his time wandering around like a tramp without any direction, seeking to create friendships, memories, enemies, among other things. In itself one could say that it is 'common and ordinary', having the typical human needs such as eating, sleeping or living with other people / monsters. Psychological profile Prisma is a pretty happy and friendly young man, that although his dress does not reflect it, it is deduced shortly after appearances are often deceptive. Being made up of existing material, like new, Prisma usually has a very unique personality in itself. As material used for it, we have: Papyrus's hardworking personality, the respectfulness of Asgore, the pleasant character based on bad jokes by Sans, and a little of Asriel's childhood in his boyhood form. Strangely it does not seem to have personality details shared with Flowey, Toriel, Napstablook, Undyne, Dummy, Alphys, Muffet or Metatton, implying that they did not contribute anything recommendable for the character, or they just were not to like. New is the seriousness in the right moments to present it, a sense of concern and protection for others, a great and improved sense of doing what is right, the charisma and the freedom to do what you want from the soul of its creator. In general, although Prisma is not such a complex personality, it seems to be able to relate well with characters such as Core! Frisk, Player, Ink! Sans, Fresh!Sans and others. Physical Profile Prisma is how much physical a young man with dark brown hair has, red eyes with a black pupil, a pale pink complexion, white even teeth, and he seems to have a good bearing. It measures exactly 1.78 meters high and weighs a total of 73 Kg, something typical and ideal for its age. As for clothing, he wears what appears to be a futuristic light armor of a fantasy nature, perfect for hand-to-hand combat. It is mainly consists of two parts: The interior protector and outer clothing. The interior protector consists of a dark gray bib, black hardened leather gloves reinforced with iron, a black leather belt with red horizontal lines, and black rain boots. While the outer garment seems to be shaped by a black overcoat with red and white details in the area of the shoulders and stomach down, as well as a black pants with a piece of metal under the belt. The soul of Prisma is constituted by the codes corresponding to all human souls, in any case it can be classified as the perfect combination of them. Determination (Red), Patience (Aquamarine), Valentia (Orange), Integrity (Blue), Perseverance (Purple), Kindness (Green), Justice (Yellow), Hate (Garnet), Monster (White). Although the contribution of Gaster's help has been given, the soul has a black hole in the center, which seems at some point to try to successfully expand to means. On the other hand, it seems that the soul shines with a beautiful and brilliant emerald color, when it presents some characteristic of the souls already mentioned. This could be done in reference to the fact that Prism has the soul of its creator. Equipment Ultima Weapon: A great sword, whose blade is totally composed of pure magic in a semi-physical state. It has a beautiful crimson color and a bright red aura that allows it to stand out against the black set that Prisma presents. Although used as a medium-sized weapon due to its 10-foot length, Prism has the ability to make it incredibly larger, to the point that it would reach the clouds or more. However, little by little it would lose its semi-physical form to become a tornado of uncontrolled magic. Trivia * Prisma certainly seems to have a dress similar to the little known CS Hyou the Delta Star of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius; a character that -Daraen- helped with the development of the character's overall design. * Prisma seems to have a physical resemblance to Alfred Vint Svent of Tales of Xillia and CS Cid of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, characters that like CS Hyou, -Daraen- also contributed to its development. * Although it is not directly confirmed by its creator, Prism seems to have a certain fondness for Core! Frisk and Player, being that this seems to enjoy the company of these. * Prisma does not understand how it is that the Sans can hate each other and have children among themselves, especially the latter, does not find the logical thing that they can get pregnant being skeletons. * Prisma likes to call others by nicknames, except Core! Frisk, referring to her as Frisk. *-Daraen- in a small interview made by a Twitter user, revealed that Prisma was planned to appear at the end of 2016 on YouTube based on a Christmas comic that he had drawn on his Notebook, except that it looked totally different to the current one. Unfortunately this was stolen on his way home from work a couple of days before, losing the comic, as every design of worked characters stored in it. Just retaking the character once this finished with other designers, the design of CS Cid for the Final Fantasy Brave Exvius as a playable character, obtainable in its banner of 11,000 lapis with a rate of X5 at the beginning of June 2018. *While there is a Prisma Sans, they do not know each other's existence, given that they have never met, or have heard of each other. *Prisma was created on October 2, 2016. Prisma Soul.jpg|'Soul of Prisma' Prisma Pixel Soul.jpg|'Soul of Prisma (Pixel)' Category:Male Category:Out-code Characters Category:Timeline Jumping Category:AUs Category:Heroes Category:Special Event Category:Villains Category:Alone Category:Human